1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing code information readable by machine such as a bar code.
2. Related Background Art
An electronic file apparatus for storing image information derived by exposing and scanning a document sheet (original) image on a record medium such as a magneto-optical disk and retrieving the stored image has been known in the art.
FIG. 9 shows a perspective view of an external view of such an electronic file apparatus.
A document sheet (original) 1 is, for example, a slip sheet having an machine readable image such as a bar code as shown in FIG. 10.
The document sheet 1 is mounted on a document sheet table 2 and the feed of the document sheet is started by a command to start a record operation by a keyboard 7 or a function key 34. A bar code reader 300 reads a bar code 301 on the fed document sheet, decodes it and a decoded result, that is, a slip sheet number "12309845" in the example of FIG. 10, is stored in a magneto-optical disk together with an image as retrieval information of the document sheet. Thus, by subsequently entering the slip sheet number by the keyboard 7, it may be displayed on a display unit 5.
In the prior art apparatus, however, when a read error of the bar code occurs during the store operation of the document sheet, a CPU to be described above detects an error signal generated by the bar code reader 300 to stop the feed of the document sheet. As a result, an efficiency of storing work is lowered.
Further, in such a case, since an operator reads the slip sheet number printed on the document sheet and manually enters the slip sheet number from the keyboard 7, misentry of the number may occur.